


Top of the world

by monkeydonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1953 Cunningham Cabriolet C3, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Autumn, But not that much, Carpenters - Freeform, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ginny has a cool car, Ginny is a journalist, I hate and love this song, Linny forever, Luna has a Café, Muggle AU, October, So is Ginny, Songfic, Tea, Top Of The World, but it takes place nowadays, fall - Freeform, ish, retro vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydonkey/pseuds/monkeydonkey
Summary: Linny songfic with a few retro and loads of autumn vibes.





	Top of the world

_"Everything I want the world to be_  
_Is now comin' true especially for me_  
 _And the reason is clear, it's because you are here_  
 _You're the nearest thing to heaven that I've seen"_

"What an idiot was who wrote this song. " - Ginny Weasley said then she blew out a new smoke-cloud on the car's window.  She was driving through a forest with charmingly beautiful red and orange leaves. It was october's first weekend. The last warm days, when she could drove her pastel blue '53 Cunningham Cabriolet (C3) with the roof pulled down. 

She gave up her tries to change the radio from a retro channel a while ago. So she kept listening the most, sappy, and disgusting love song ever, while her thoughts wandered to a certain blonde. 

She was driving to a little village for a report, while she was thinking about the quirkiest person in the world, who also made her smile every day for two years now. 

Luna Lovegood. She was the owner of the local café and tea shop in the town where she lived. She made her drop her coffee addiction, and lead her to a minimal tea addiction. Ginny loved her place. She went there every morning, and she usually worked there in the afternoons. (The benefits of being a journalist that you can write almost everywhere)

 _"There is only one wish on my mind_  
_When this day is through I hope that I will find_  
 _That tomorrow will be just the same for you and me_  
 _All I need will be mine if you are here"_

After the last two years she couldn't imagine her days without her. She was on the edge of a serious heart attack when Luna was sick for three days. Hell she even found out where she lives, went to her apartment. and tried to heal her. 

She didn't know when she realized, that she was madly in love with her, but it was a while for now. Every morning she woke up with the thought that she would ask her out that day. But that never happened. Something always came in. If she started to make that certain sentence, something happened. Always. Every time she tried. 

But this day was different. She felt something in the air. Something magical. And while she took her last sip from her cup. She took her phone out without paying some serious attention to it. She dialed the number she spent hours just looking at, and put her phone to her ears. And after a little talk she put it down with a giant grin on her face.

"Damn, with this song." She shouted and she turned up the music.

 _"I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation_  
_And the only explanation I can find_  
 _Is the love that I've found ever since you've been around_  
 _Your love's put me at the top of the world"_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny's car is similar to this:

**Author's Note:**

> The song is: Carpenters:Top of the world
> 
> I just simply can't get it out of my head so I turned it into a fic.


End file.
